


Little Hell

by flufflebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufflebutt/pseuds/flufflebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't normal, and it wasn't healthy, but they were both happy, and that was something they couldn't always say other than with each other. And in the end, all that mattered is that they had someone to fight the monsters with, the ones both inside their head, and outside in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Little Hell" by City and Colour, which is posted in the fic. :)

  
_What if I can't be all that you need me to be?_   
_We've got a good thing going, we have some promises to keep._   
_But my addiction it can be such a detriment._   
_Please believe in this my dear, I am more than penitent._   


Neither of them remember when it started. Sometime after the second or third time Dean had visited the Roadhouse, sometime before Jo started hunting on her own. But one day after a night of talking (mostly about daddy issues that only got brought up by either of them after a few shots of whiskey) Jo was showing him to the guest room in the Roadhouse, that him and Sam would be sharing for a night or two, before he suddenly felt himself pulled towards her room, pressed against her bedroom door, the blondes lips on his, drunkenly kissing him.

  
It started innocently at first, mostly drunken kisses (and drunken make-sessions) but somewhere after the 5th or 6th time, they had bumped into each other on a hunt, and ended up fucking on Jo's motel room bed, in the Impala, and in the bed of Jo's truck, over the period of 2 days.

  
_What if everything’s just the way that it will be?_   
_Could it be that I am meant to cause you all this grief?_   
_My war ships are lying off the coast of your delicate heart._   
_And my aim is steady and true as it's been right from the start_   


  
Somewhere around the 10th time meeting they discuss what this means. Both admit that they haven't slept with anyone else since they started whatever they had. Both admit they don't want a relationship. But both admit that there is something there that is definitely strong. They come to an agreement this is just sex, and they're free to do whatever and whomever they want.

Somewhere after the 13th time she starts walking towards a bar when she sees the impala, and sees some girl sucking his dick in there.  
Dean could've sworn he saw tears in the girls eyes, but she denied it of course. And then she punched him in the face.

Dean feels reallly guilty after that, and decides to stop sleeping with other girls.

  
_There's a degree of difficulty in dealing with me_   
_From my haunted past comes a daunting task of living through memories._   
_If we could just hang a mirror on the bedroom wall, stare into the past and forget it all._   


  
Sometime after that Sam and Dean visit the Roadhouse, but Jo doesn't let him in her room.

He is woken up by yelling in her room, the familar sounds of a nightmare, and he runs in, hearing cries of "Daddy, no!" before sitting on the edge of the bed and holding her tight as she calms down, and cries into his chest, before falling asleep.

They don't speak of it during the day while Ellen makes Sam and Dean help out around the Roadhouse since they'd be staying there for a bit, while Dean fixes up the car.

That night, she returns the favor when she hears Dean's nightmares, and wonders how Sam sleeps through that, but figures he's used to it. She isn't however, and she holds him like he held her, until he falls asleep.  
They discuss the relationship again, both express fears about how messed up they are and how they don't want to hurt the other.

Both feel insulted that the other finds them not strong enough to handle a little stress.

Both feel comforted that they finally have someone to get rid of their nightmares, because while they're hunters, it's not always easy to find someone to help fight the monsters inside your head. 

  
_So when we leave it'll be a quick midnight escape_   
_We'll disconnect ourselves from all of yesterday_   
_I'll dig for water and fashion our very own wishing well_   
_Then we'll throw our coins down hoping to rid of us of this little hell_   


  
They go on a hunt together, just the two of them. They explain to Sam and Ellen that it'd be much easier that way.  
It's actually an extremely easy hunt. They just wanted to spend the time together having sex and drinking. They kill the monster easily and celebrate with a bottle of good whiskey and being able to fuck as loudly as they want without worrying about Sam or Ellen finding out.

  
They consider not going back for awhile, both remember their overly worrying families. But both smile soberly at each other the next morning, and neither remember the last time they smiled without a bit of booze in them.

  
_There's a degree of difficulty in dealing with me_  
 _From my haunted past comes a daunting task of living through memories.  
_ _If we could just hang a mirror on the bedroom wall, stare into the past and forget it all_  


Two months into a comfortable relationship the first big fight comes. Both are slightly drunk, and both are angry after a hunt. They bring up sour subjects (how John killed Bill, how they both drink too much, how no one in their right mind becomes a hunter when they aren't forced into it, how fucked up they both are) and Jo throws a fist or two.

Neither come in the others rooms to comfort each other during any nightmares that night.

Neither of them speak to the other the next day.

Or the next.

And then the Winchesters leave, off to go on another hunt

  
_Will we get out of this little hell?_  
 _Will we get out of this little hell?_  
 _Will we get out of this little hell?_  
 _Will we get out of this little hell?_

  
They don't speak for a whole six months, until Ellen calls Dean, saying Jo took off again, and was worried she'd get hurt and would he please get her home safely. Dean and Sam take off for Missouri where Jo is hunting something, and when they find where she is they find her on the floor, bleeding for God who knows how long. Dean freezes and runs over to her, doing whatever he can from right there and she just grins all bloody, and looks at him muttering "at least I killed the bastard". Dean laughed a bit and shook his head, picking her up and driving them to a hotel room.

Apologies weren't exchanged but a mutual silent agreement was formed.

They continue on like that, loving and fucking, fighting and yelling, hunting and fixing with each other for years. It wasn't normal, and it wasn't healthy, but they were both happy, and that was something they couldn't always say other than with each other. And in the end, all that mattered is that they had someone to fight the monsters with, the ones both inside their head, and outside in the world.


End file.
